This invention relates generally to a process for molding the article and, more particularly, to a seat cushion or the like which can be snapped in place onto a seat support without additional attaching means, including a novel process for molding the seat cushion and the mold assembly itself.
Traditional methods of making upholstered seat cushions have involved (1) cutting the cover material according to an appropriate pattern; (2) sewing the cut material; and (3) stuffing the cushion. High labor costs result since, in many instances, the cutting and sewing operations are extensive and mostly has to be performed by hand.
To reduce the costs of manufacturing seat cushions, a molding process was devised for manufacturing seat cushions comprising a foam portion having an integral vinyl cover. The vinyl covering first is heated and then drawn into a cold mold by means of a vacuum between the vinyl and the mold. As the vinyl cools, it assumes the contours of the mold. Foam then is poured into the mold to form the foam portion of the seat cushion. This process significantly reduces manufacturing costs and results in a superior seat.
However, cloth has many advantages over vinyl. Specifically, cloth is water vapor permeable. Perspiration that normally collects behind a person sitting in a vinyl seat can pass through cloth and be evaporated so that cloth feels cooler during warm weather and warmer during cold weather. Furthermore, the feel of the cloth is much more luxurious and elegant.
A novel molding process then was devised for manufacturing seat cushions comprising a foam portion having an integral cover including an outer cloth layer. Such a process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,247,348 and 4,264,386, both of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In that process(s) it was found particularly advantageous to set the stitch of the fabric layer in the mold. This is accomplished by employing a mold heated to at least the fabric set temperature when the cloth is drawn into the mold. The mold then is allowed to cool with the fabric conforming to the shape thereof. By this process the fabric stitch is set to the precise contours of the mold. Foam then is poured into the mold after the cooling step to form an integral seat cushion with a fabric cover.
All of the above innovations in the art have resulted in labor savings because the cloth is processed and shaped much more quickly than in the traditional cutting and sewing process. Shapes commonly found in tufted furniture require yards of sewing, and the assembly of tufts also requires extensive labor.
Yet, one of the major labor intensive problems in fabricating upholstered furniture has not been met, and that problem concerns the assembly of the upholstered seat cushions to a seat support, commonly called a "pan". Traditional methods of assembling upholstered seat cushions to a seat support have included gluing, stapling, metal edging and various intricate techniques which employ extraneous or additional attaching means such as molded stripping or rings which hold the upholstered cushion to a seat support. All these traditional methods or techniques are expensive, complex, labor intensive and often preclude recycling or ready replacement of the upholstered seat cushion.
The present invention is directed to solving the above-identified problem by providing a new and improved molded seat cushion which has an integral support member for readily attaching the cushion to a seat support or pan.